The Forgotten Rebellion
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Lelouch and C.C. have returned to 2017 only to relive the first year of the Black Rebellion. Will Lelouch stand victoriously or fall like he did last time? Inspired by Kyugan's story Code Geass: Lelouch of the Second Chance! LelouchXHarem!
1. Back to the Future

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN TIA! SHE'S MINE DAMMIT!**

So now we are at The Forgotten Rebellion. Well it had to start sometime right? Hey I don't know if you have noticed it but if you go into **codegeassfanon dot wikia dot com** and then search on Tia someone has actually made an article about her! Whoever did this has my thanks in the size of DIMENSIONS! Also thanks to Kyugan for inspiring me to write this! Now… on with ze story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to the Future

_A huge boom was heard all over Feudal Japan, and everywhere pieces of crystal rained down. _

_A ray of soft, pink light centered in Kaede's Village, and down from there floated Tia. Her cheeks were trailed by tears, and they kept running. "Tia… She's alright!" Miroku shouted, and stared at the young Miko who had endured so much pain during the years. He remembered – like the rest of the group – how frightened Tia had been in that dark place, where not even the slightest light could be seen. _

_The unconscious girl fell to the ground as soon as her feet made contact with the earth, and her breathing was heavy. "Tia!" Lelouch shouted, and ran towards the silver-haired girl. Her frail body was battered, and wounds could be seen everywhere. _

_"Tia please wake up! Come on Tia wake up!" Lelouch shouted, as he scooped the girl up in his arms, and hugged her close to his chest. "L-Lelouch… did I do it? Is the Miko Crystal gone?" a faint whisper was heard, and Lelouch's eyes widened. "Tia are you okay? Oh my God!" he whispered, and fell on his knees._

_"Don't worry Tia; I'll make sure you won't die!" Lelouch shouted, but shut his mouth when Tia smiled faintly, and she whispered: "You don't need to do that Lelouch… I'm just so happy… happy to be with you right now."_

_"Tia…" Lelouch whispered, and she continued: "Lelouch… even when you banished me to the future, I couldn't stop thinking of you! Even though you possibly have used your Geass on me to make me follow you, I still loved you! I thought Crystal Mikos were doomed to never love anyone! But I was wrong… because it happened to me…" _

_Tia's eyes became drowsy, and Lelouch panicked. "No Tia you have to stay with me, you hear! Stay with me!" he shouted, but Tia's eyes kept falling, and then she whispered: "Lelouch… if I go to sleep… Will you be there when I wake up again?" _

_Tia's eyes held almost no light in them, but he nodded, and then Tia whispered: "Thank you Lelouch… for letting me love you… just please… be there when I wake up again…"_

_Tia closed her eyes, and sighed happily as Lelouch whispered back: "Of course Tia… I'll be there, when you wake up. Don't worry…" then she stopped breathing. Lelouch's eyes overflowed with tears and he started crying heartbrokenly. _

_He didn't even sense C.C. laying her hand on his shoulder. "Lelouch… she's at peace…" C.C. said, as she looked at the peaceful expression on Tia's face. She looked like she was just sleeping, and was about to wake up. Lelouch sobbed a bit and then dried his eyes, before he saw the little crystal necklace around Tia's neck. _

_He reached out for it with shaking hands, but as soon as he made contact with the little object, his eyes widened and he fell to the ground._

_"Lelouch what's the matter? Lelouch!" C.C. said in a firm voice, but Lelouch didn't respond at first. Then before C.C.'s eyes, Tia started to wither. Slowly her fingers, toes and hair started turning to ash, and soon enough nothing but the crystal necklace was remaining._

_Thank you… Now I am at peace…_

_"She's gone now... forever." C.C. said, as she gently kissed Lelouch's lips._

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes, as a gasp escaped his lips. He was in his bed in Ashford from the looks of it, and C.C. was sleeping right beside him.

"W-what happened? What was that dream?" he mumbled, as he sat up to rub his aching head. "That girl… she was deeply hurt, I know she was…" he continued mumbling for himself, as C.C. started to stir, and drowsily she opened her golden eyes.

"Well good morning Sunshine…" she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes, and jumped over Lelouch, and out of bed.

"You know Lelouch; you are much heavier than you look." She said, as she stretched her sore muscles, but Lelouch stepped over to C.C., and he said:

"I had a strange dream… there was this beautiful girl with silvery white hair, and golden-brown eyes. She was smiling, but she still died. When I think about her, my heart starts to hurt. C.C. do you know of this girl?"

C.C. froze. _'It seems that my suspicions were correct. You really _have _lost your memory Lelouch…'_ she thought, and turned around to face Lelouch. "Lelouch… that girl was a very special person to you. One day I'll explain what happened."

C.C. looked at the black-haired teen with sorrowful eyes, and Lelouch then walked over to lay his hand on her forehead. "Hmm… you don't seem to have a fever." He mumbled, as he checked his own temperature, and C.C. looked confused at him. "What do you mean Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled sheepishly, before explaining: "I just thought that it was strange, that you actually looked like you cared about something like that. The only other time I saw this much emotion in your eyes, was in that dripstone cave in the Narita Mounta-…"

Lelouch stopped when a flash of white, hot pain exploded in his head, and he clutched his head as he grimaced. "S-stop it!" he growled, as he fell on his knees, while panting hard as his eyes were squeezed tightly together.

"Lelouch!" C.C. shouted, and kneeled down before him, as she embraced his head and she whispered: "I'm so sorry Lelouch… please forgive me, for keeping this from you."

She then reached into his mind, and made him black out. "I'm so sorry Lelouch…" C.C. whispered, as she dragged him back to his bed, and then she locked the door to his room.

* * *

When Lelouch opened his eyes again, it was dark outside. He could hear someone breathe evenly beside him. He felt something tickle his nose, and he removed a long green hair from under his nose with a frown dominating his eyes.

"C.C. is hiding something…" he muttered, before he got out of bed as quietly as possible, without waking up the green-haired Witch sleeping beside him.

He walked over to the bathroom, and after a quick shower he looked at his calendar beside his door.

However his eyes widened when he saw the date, displayed on the calendar.

'_2017?! I am back before the Black Rebellion?'_ he thought as he ran over to the window, and looked out of it.

No giant F.L.E.I.A.-hole beside the school could be spotted, and Lelouch drew in a huge sigh.

"Thank God that F.L.E.I.A. hasn't been invented yet… I just have to make sure, that Nina won't try to make that damned nuclear bomb!" Lelouch muttered as the memory of the enormous collateral damage the bomb had made, even though it had been fired up into the sky instead of directly towards the Tokyo Settlement, popped up in his mind.

"Onii-sama, are you up? Miss C.C. told me that you were rather tired, and not to disturb you." The voice of Lelouch's beloved little sister reached his ears, and he froze when he saw his blind and crippled sibling roll into his room.

"N-Nunnally… Nunnally is that you?" he mumbled as he staggered over towards his sister, who smiled gently and said: "Of course, Onii-sama! Who did you think I was?"

Lelouch embraced his sister tightly, and mumbled into her hair: "You were gone… I never saw you for so long!"

Nunnally seemed surprised that her brother was hugging her so tightly, and she stammered: "O-Onii-sama… you are squeezing the life out of me…"

Lelouch quickly let go, and stroked Nunnally's cheek lovingly as he said: "Sorry Nunnally… It was just a nightmare I had, where I thought that you were gone… nothing more…"

Nunnally giggled, and laid a hand over the one caressing her cheek. "You really are silly sometimes, Onii-sama…" the blind princess said with a giggle, and Lelouch smirked slightly.

"I love you, Nunnally. Never forget that no matter what happens." Lelouch said as he pushed his sister's wheelchair into the living-room, and then made them a can of tea before he sat down, and listened to Nunnally's day.

* * *

Nixie: Well this is the first chapter of **'The Forgotten Rebellion'** and I hope that you like it! I also humbly request 2-5 reviews before I will make a new chapter so please review, which will make me happy, and get a cookie-recipe!

Lelouch: Do it! Her cookies are delicious!

Nixie: Aw Lelouch… you flatter me… *blushes*

Lelouch: *kisses my hand gallantly* They really are delicious… you can count on that.

Nunnally: They really are! I like them too!

Nixie: Aw I lub you guys! *tries hug Lelouch and Nunnally but fails epically*


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN TIA! SHE'S MINE DAMMIT!**

Nixie: I told you to quit bugging me Lulu! At least you are going to know what the hell Milly will throw you into!

Lelouch: Okay first of all: stop calling me Lulu! Second: why can't the harem-ness start now?!

Nixie: For crying out loud, what did I do to deserve this?! *groans in defeat*

Kallen: You tried to make this fanfic, that's why you deserve this!

Nixie: Wow… you too Brutus? *raised eyebrows*

Kallen: Stop playing Caesar and start writing dammit! I want my debut! *holds up katana*

Nixie: Alright, alright already... on with the show… *starts planning evil revenge*

* * *

Chapter 2: Old friends

Lelouch yawned as he grabbed the incoming newspaper from Milly in midair, and looked up at his Student Council President with tiresome eyes.

"Please stop this Madam President… I am awake." Lelouch said as he looked up at the perverted blonde before him, who looked surprised by his quick reaction-time.

"Jeez Pres, if you'd only told us about all this paperwork yesterday, we didn't have to work our butts to rags!" Rivalz complained loudly, only to be smacked with the newspaper.

"Actually we could just let it pass for now until tomorrow, and _then_ we could just stop caring about it at all!" Lelouch snickered, only to gain a smack in the back of his head by an irritated Milly.

"Stop complaining, Rivalz, and get back to work! Oh and, Lelouch, since you seem to have all that energy, then you can start planning the next festival." Milly declared, but Lelouch just stretched his arms and leaned back in his chair, as he said:

"I did that last night after dinner. Nunnally wanted to help with organizing some of the things, so we sat together and planned everything." Lelouch smirked, at the sight of Milly's surprised face but then Rivalz cracked up laughing, and soon after both Shirley and Nina joined the merriment.

"You really are acting strange, Lelouch. Tell me did you smoke something, since you are doing everything faster than normal, or did all my spells finally start working?" Milly asked curiously, but Lelouch smirked secretly before he teasingly started whistling and made it clear that Milly wouldn't get anything out of him.

Shirley looked at Lelouch a few seconds with adoring eyes, before she quickly looked away when Milly caught her in staring at the guy.

"Tell me, Shirley… did the school-uniform always sit so well on you?" Milly asked casually and Shirley cocked her head to the side before looking down her body, only to blush when she figured out what Milly was talking about.

"M-Madam President! Stop teasing me like that!" the orangenette exclaimed as she tried to cover herself with her hands, but Milly ran over to grope her from behind all while saying: "From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom, you have become a 10!"

Shirley screamed, and fought the President ferociously until Lelouch finally got to her aid and whispered something in Milly's ear, that made her stop teasing Shirley at once, and the normally hardcore perverted Ashford-heir's head, turned red as a tomato.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" she exclaimed, obviously embarrassed by something, but Lelouch merely smirked and said just as teasingly as before: "You never know Milly. I might just let it slip…"

Milly sat down with a scowl on her face, and continued to glare evilly at Lelouch for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

After school, Lelouch and Nunnally sat outside their house for a cup of tea, where Nunnally laughed wholeheartedly as Lelouch told her about the incident with Milly and Lelouch felt himself grow about a thousand feet taller at his sister's gentle laugh.

"Onii-sama, Sayoko taught me Origami while you had that meeting with the Student Council! Look, I folded this crane myself!" Nunnally said, and held up a pink neatly folded crane which Lelouch gently picked up from his sister's hands, and the Elder Lamperoughe said: "That is the most beautiful crane I have ever seen, Nunnally. However…"

Lelouch trailed off, causing Nunnally to lose her smile, before her brother continued.

"It is not nearly as beautiful as you, my dear sister." Lelouch whispered into her ear, before kissing her hand softly, and Nunnally started giggling before she grasped Lelouch's hand, and lazed their little-fingers.

"Sayoko also taught me this, Onii-sama! It's called a Japanese Promise." Nunnally said, before she started singing softly: _"Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie! Pinky Promise Song!"_

Nunnally smiled gently up at her brother, and Lelouch laughed nervously as he said: "Wow that was scary… I may have to eat a thousand needles someday…"

Nunnally nodded and said: "That's right! So I better not catch you telling lies, okay?"

Lelouch squeezed his sister's hand gently, before he picked up the empty teacups and went inside to wash up.

'_Don't worry Nunnally… I won't lie. Not to you anyway…'_ he thought, as he placed the cups and can in the sink.

* * *

After the tea, Lelouch walked into his room as C.C. appeared from behind the door.

"What are you planning to do, Lelouch? As your Accomplice, I would prefer to know what you intend to do." The green-haired Witch said, as her golden eyes stared past Lelouch's purple orbs and into his soul.

"I don't know yet… I know that V.V. was responsible for killing Mother, so the Geass Order can be dealt with, as soon as I have the Black Knights assembled." Lelouch said, as his eyes turned harsh.

"What about Kallen and Suzaku? I saw him on the news earlier this day. He's been accused of killing Clovis. _Again_, if I may add that to this conversation." The Witch kept on, and Lelouch rubbed him temples.

"This Suzaku shouldn't have any idea what Geass is, or have it used on him. I may just do the right thing, and make him swear allegiance to me." Lelouch mumbled, as he sat down on his bed and started thinking.

"Then there's that girl from my dream… I have to find out, who she is." Lelouch muttered, only to raise an eyebrow when C.C. flinched.

"You don't need to concern yourself about that girl, Lelouch. When the time is right, I'll take you to her." C.C. said as a drop of sweat ran down her cheek, but Lelouch then walked over and grabbed the Witch's arm before he snarled:

"Tell me, Witch! Tell me who she is, NOW DAMMIT! Why do I feel pain and guilt, whenever I think of her beautiful eyes? WHY?!" Lelouch had raised his voice, but C.C. only sighed heavily and snapped angrily:

"Stop acting like a child, Lelouch! Your mind won't be able to comprehend it, if I told you who she was!" C.C. froze as she realized what just had happened, and she tore her arm free from Lelouch's grasp.

"Just… don't ask. Please Lelouch…" C.C. muttered, and looked away as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Lelouch mumbled horrified as his eyes widened, and he stepped back as the memory of that girl closing her eyes popped up in his mind.

"It was my fault that she died! If only I had kept my opinion to myself, you wouldn't be in this state and she would likely still be alive!" C.C. whispered as she walked towards the door, leaving Lelouch staring after her with confused eyes.

* * *

Kallen lay on her bed in her room at the Stadtfeld Mansion, while staring at the ceiling.

"Man, life sure is boring when you can't do anything because of the military…" she mumbled before stripping all of her clothes off, and prepared for a shower.

As she gathered some pants and a shirt she picked up a towel on the way out of her room.

"I wonder who that guy were… the one who helped us all yesterday…" she muttered, as she opened for the hot masses of water and started scrubbing her body clean.

* * *

C.C.: Mmmmm… fanservice…

Kallen: Shut up C.C.! Anyway what _was_ Milly's secret?

Nixie: That is for Lelouch and me to know and for you never to find out!

Milly: I agree with the author there…

C.C.: Wow and here I thought teasing Lelouch about him being the Emperor was fun…

Milly: Excuse me? *turns around to face Lelouch* What is this about being Emperor?

Lelouch: Er… I just had a dream about it! That's all! I promise!

Milly: *starts smiling her Cheshire Cat-smile* Oh I'm telling Shirley about this… her beloved Lulu dreaming about being the Emperor of Britannia!

Lelouch: Don't you dare Milly… *starts emanating aura of destruction*

Milly: Too late Lulu! Oh Shirley! *runs off with Lelouch behind her*

Nixie: Er… well just to give some information… *sweat drops* 1) Clovis is NOT dead so Corny and Euphy _won't _get there until later… if at all. 2) The storyline will loosely follow the original as my story **'Code Geass: A New Story'**!


End file.
